Even If I Don’t Show It, It’s There
by Kichou
Summary: He might not say it often, but he will always show her how much she really means to him. Oneshot [SasuHina] Dedicated to insanelynormal!


First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, I live for reviews!

**-Dedicated to insanely-normal! If you read this, review!**

Even If I Don't Show It, It's There 

You wouldn't believe on how many people told me that I don't deserve you.

The dobe…your first love, but thankfully not your last. He wanted to beat me up the day I told him you and I were dating. If I were able to laugh back then, I bet that I would have laughed all day when he told me this. He and I fought for what seemed like hours. I could tell that he was heart broken. He kept on yelling at me that I don't deserve a person like you, but that didn't stop me from having you.

Is it my fault that he wasn't bright enough to take you when he had the opportunity?

The day I told him that we were engaged, he wanted to kill me, but of course he didn't succeed. After our fight, he gave me a look that I would never forget. His eyes, they were filled with regret. He never noticed you and he paid the price of losing you forever.

Not to just any man, but to his best friend and rival.

Then there was Neji, your overprotective cousin. He yelled at me also, telling me that I don't deserve you as well. He fought me a few times when we started to go out. The day he found out that we were engaged, he gave me a parting gift. You remember, don't you, the black eye that I had for a week?

It's a good thing that I had you there to patch me up afterwards.

Your father and sister, they were hard to bypass. They made me agree with them that I would never in a million years deserve a woman like you. I agreed not because they threaten me, but because I believed that it was true. I also promised them that I would bring you back to them every once in a while so that they would be able to see you again.

They love you as much as everyone else does.

Then there was Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and his damn dog. The good thing about those three is that they didn't ask for a fight, but they did give me a lecture on how I should treat you…as if I need lessons from them. What do they expect me to do, hurt you emotionally and physically? Their lecture lasted for three hours. They also told me that I didn't deserve you. Why does everyone say that? I would have left the minute they started talking but that damn dog wouldn't let go of my pant leg. Every time I moved, he would pull me back. I would have kicked him, but you would have been disappointed in me if I did. You might not know it, but I care about what you think of me.

They let me leave after I promise them that I would never make you unhappy.

Surprisingly, Sakura, Ino and TenTen were next. They love you a lot you know. After telling me that I don't deserve you, they began to go on a rant about how they would castrate me if I ever made you cry. Ever since they got themselves boyfriends, they eased off of me. I happy to know that Sakura and Ino have forgotten about me in a romantic way. They hate it when you cry. I can honestly say that I promise them that I would never make you cry, since I hate it when you cry.

…Especially if it is because of me.

They all love you and they tell you they love you every day. The only one that holds back is I.

We are nineteen now. Married for a year and together since we were fourteen. Out of the five years that we have been together, I only told you twice that I love you, once when I proposed and the second on our wedding day.

Do I love you less today? No, that is far from the truth because I love you more then life itself. So why is it that I can't tell you everyday that I love you? It is because I'm not good with words. It doesn't help that your beauty makes me speechless.

As you may have already known, I'm not the talkative type. I was never good at words of love, but that doesn't mean that I stopped loving you.

You taught me how to cry. Although I barely cry, it's good to know that I have the ability to in front of you. I use to think that men who cry were weak, but that is untrue. People are strong to hold in tears, but sometimes it takes an even stronger person to let the tears flow from our bodies…our souls.

You taught me how to laugh. I don't laugh in front of others, but when we are alone, I laugh with you. Although it is not a hearty laugh filled with emotion, it is still a laugh that only you can bring out.

You taught me how to smile my first true smile. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't a grin and it wasn't a frown, but a real smile. It was a smile that I gave you at the time you rubbed the frown creases off of my forehead. You told me that my face would stay that way if I don't change my expression once in a while.

In return, I taught you how to be confident. Within a weeks work, you started to change from the meek mouse to an adorable, confident mouse. You aren't flashy or loud, but you are mine and that makes me happy.

You never think of yourself so I will do it for you. I want you to be happy…with me.

You make me happy, very happy. From the smile you give me when we wake from our bed, to the goodnight kiss you give me when we are about to sleep, the warmth in my chest never fades.

You tell me you love me everyday. We kiss, we smile, we laugh and we hug, but I never say they words back and you never wait for me to say them. Is it because you already know how I feel about you?

I hope you realize how much I love you. It's hard to say it, so I chose to show it instead. If you look closely, I smile only with you. I laugh only with you and I hug only you. If that isn't enough, I try to show you how I feel in bed. I make love to you sweetly, adoringly and affectionately. I try my best to please you as much as you please me. I have to admit that during those times that we are intimate, I am the happiest man in the world. You please me greatly in bed and out. You don't know what you do to me, my love.

So know that I love you. I will always love you and I know that you will always love me. So don't pay attention to words when I'm around you. Just listen to my heart as it beats for you. Just feel my hands hold and touch you. Just feel me beside you and you know how much I feel about you because sometimes words aren't enough.

It's not the words that we remember; it's the feelings that come after it. It's the warmth that we get inside of our hearts that we love and you give me this feeling everyday. It surprises me that it grows stronger with each breath that I take.

I learned how to breathe because of you.

Since I can't give you the words, I'll just give you the warmth that comes from it. Knowing you, you will know what I'm trying to tell you. You don't use your Byakugan or your eyes to see my love. You use you pure and beautiful heart and I am please that that heart belongs to me.

So know that you mean the world to me.

Look into my eyes and you will see that my world only involves you.

You are my light.

You are my heart.

You are my wife.

And I will always love you…my Hinata-chan.


End file.
